Choi Ahreum
'Introduction' �������� �������� �� �������� … ahreum choi was known as the devoted & endearing music instructor with a reputation for being an im jinah doppelganger . but now , under the stress of the war on the horizon , the natural born unaffiliated noble vampire ( her unique power is telepathic perception ) has become widely known for being rather overprotective & possessive . let’s see how long the wonderland citizen will last during this war . after all they’re only twenty eight / eight hundred and twenty five years old . + she/her , original character. 'Early Life' She doesn’t quite remember how life was before she was turned. If you ask her what is her first memory, she would describe how it felt when she woke up after her death: her dress was stained with dirt and blood, her throat dry and her eyes tearing up from the brightness of the lights, and her stomach growling with hunger. She struggled to get back up on her bare feet, confused and lost due to the sudden and strange new sensations, and a weird desire to taste blood. Then she sees him. There’s a girl on her knees right next to him, with her eyes and her mouth covered, and hands tied behind her back. He rests his hand on top of the girl’s head and she trembles, and Ahreum finds the way she moves very tempting. There is something about the way that girl smells, it drives Ahreum crazy and makes her want to touch the girl — and then he grabs the girl by the hair and pulls her head back, the veins of her thin neck exposed for Ahreum to see. “Drink,” he tells her, and she can’t control herself anymore. She’s desperate, thirsty, hungry, starving. She falls to her knees in front of the girl and digs her fangs into her skin, a sound that could be compared to a moan echoes from her throat when she tastes the sweet flavor of blood. Her eyelids feel heavy as she drinks, but she can feel her grip onto the girl’s shoulder tighten, totally ignoring the girl’s complaints until she grows quiet. She doesn’t fight back anymore, and when Ahreum finally pulls away, she holds the girl’s lifeless and pale body in her arms. A part of her feels bad, she just killed an innocent girl to satisfy her own needs, but another part of her feels… restored. She can’t believe what she has become, but she’s happy to be breathing again. When she looks up at him, he smiles and steps closer. Ahreum feels tears forming on her eyes again, but she smiles when he touches her chin, his thumb gently touches the corner of her pallid lips to wipe away a drop of blood. Time passes and they travel around the world together, Ahreum meets musicians from every country they visit and she learns new things with them every single time — now, in her immortal life, she can finally fulfill her dreams of becoming a musician as well. The piano is her passion, she pours her soul in the black & white keys like a painter pours theirs on a white canvas. And he admires it about her, he enjoys her music and everything she touches. He encourages her to do everything she never thought she could do, to try new things, new food, new people. And she does it. She trusts him and he makes sure to always be there for her in case she doesn’t like something or someone. They live a wealthy life together, she remembers something about her family being prosperous and leaving all of their money to her. He, too, is a prosperous man and together they make a wonderful family. That, until she becomes curious about living a life of her own. It’s been almost two centuries with one another, and as much as Ahreum has tasted the blood of all types of people, she still wants more than tasting new blood. She wants to experience more, and he is okay with that — he is as greedy as her. She’s been living for a whole century and the only person she has ever had a connection with was him. Ahreum wants more than that. They part their ways, with no objections. Ahreum has to admit that it is scary to be in a world without him, but it also is just as exciting. Her first pause is in Paris, where she settles for almost another century. At first, she starts playing piano in restaurants, night clubs and eventually she rises to the theatres. It’s everything she has ever wanted, the crowd of people watching her play in every presentation she joins, the bright smiles and the flowers she receives afterward, the applauses… Everything feels like a dream. And then she meets another man, he claims to love her music — and that is a quick way to get her sympathy. They become friends after he’s visited her a few times succeeding her presentations, and once day he brings in a new face to the backstage. He’s an adorable young man but looks as scared as a wounded bird. Ahreum sees the young boy a few more times with the man, and at some point, she offers to teach him how to play the piano. The man agrees, and that’s when the vampire actually meets the boy: Haneul, his name is Haneul. She tries to speak to him in French, but the poor thing doesn’t seem to understand her, and that’s when she speaks to him in her native language. She smiles when she sees how bright his eyes look when he understands what she says, and she feels a warmth grown in her chest that she’s never felt before. It is different from everything, else — it’s not romantic or sexual, but she feels the need to take the boy in her arms and keep him safe. Take care of him. Haneul soon becomes the person she loves the most in her life, and she does anything she can to see him or keep him around for longer than intended, to make sure he’s okay. She knows why the man keeps the young boy, and she wishes she could take Haneul away from the man. And she does it, when nobody else would. The image of his wounded and bruised body is a painful memory that she will never forget. She is meant to play at the celebration that night, but she can’t do it after she sees him like that. Her vision turns blurry with tears and she rushes towards him, hands desperately reaching for his face — she fears she got there too late. Ahreum has no idea what to do in that situation, so without hesitation, she does the first thing that comes to her mind: make him immortal too. It hurts her to hurt him when she bites him, and she closes her eyes tight when doing so, but she knows it’s for the best. With the boy unconscious, Ahreum finds a way to carry him outside the mansion without being seen. She takes him to her apartment, and keeps him there, safe and sound, waiting for the moment he’d come back to life — and when he did, she would have a meal waiting for him. It feels bad to kill another innocent soul, but at this point, Ahreum has killed so many people in her life that she doesn’t care anymore. The boy whispers prayers next to her as she waits for Haneul to wake up, and smiles brightly when he finally opens his eyes. Beautiful, like his mother’s. She watches her young vampire drink up the boy’s blood, and she chuckles when she notices how messy he is. When he’s done, she cups his cheek and wipes the blood from his lips with the back of her fingers. Ahreum can’t help but bring him closer after that, holding him into a tight embrace like a mother would do to her long lost son. He’s under her protection now. With Ambrose — who used to be Haneul —, Ahreum travels around the world again, but settles with him in a city after many centuries going from country to country. She becomes a music instructor and continues to spoil her little vampire as a proud mother should do, he is everything she has. Until she meets Kihwan. It all starts with piano classes but eventually becomes a relationship. It’s not difficult to fall for Choi Kihwan, he’s the dreamiest man she has ever met. He’s the sweetest thing ever and his smile brings warmth to her chest, it’s something she wants to see for the rest of her life. He brings her flowers and compliments her hair, she touches his hands when teaching him how to play the right notes and giggles when she sees his red cheeks. He asks her on a date and she says yes without hesitation. They hold hands when they walk around together, and when she’s with him, she sees la vie en rose. She knows she can be honest with him, she trusts him with everything she has and that’s the reason why she isn’t afraid of telling him who she is — she knows he loves her, and he loves her enough not to care about the fact that she’s a vampire. He’s so comprehensive and so gentle, he makes her feel things she’s never felt before, as unusual as it may sound. He has to enlist for two years, and she waits for him. When he returns, they engage and not so long after that they get married. She has never been so happy before, not as much as she is now with her sweet husband and precious son — Kihwan adopts Ambrose as his own son after meeting the boy, and despite the momentary bickering, she’s happy to see they have grown to love each other. Current Events Ambrose and Kihwan are her most precious treasures, and she wishes for nothing more in her life than to see them happy together. That’s the reason why she and Kihwan go after Ambrose: her punishment was too much, she admits that she was too harsh on him and she regrets it, but she wants to fix it. She wants her little vampire back. She wants her family back. 'Personality' Here you can describe your character's personality. 'Relationships' Here you can describe your character's relationships with family/friends/ect. You may also link other pages (ship pages).